la casa del anime
by FuuxTsujimoto
Summary: Crossover 1 CAPITULO SUBIDO 15 participantes deben convivir en una casa con varios lujos pero solo uno sera vencedor...
1. Chapter 1

**_

* * *

_ **

La Casa del anime (Crosover)

_**15 participantes…**_

.-rayos! ahora tendre que estar mi tiempo derrotando a estos tontos

todos: ¬¬

_**Sueños…**_

-.quiero ese dinero para ir a Hawai!!

A todos les corre una gotita

_**Amores…**_

.-Eres tan bella…cual es tu nombre?

Roberto-.

_**Engaños…**_

.-No te quiero volver a ver nunca mas!

Pues yo tampoco!!

.- bien!

.-bien! .- se dieron media vuelta pero se devolvieron

.-mi habitación queda para allá!

.-La mía para el otro lado!

_**Solo un ganador…**_

si!!! Quien es el ganador? Soy yo, soy yo aja, aja, aja.- cantaba saltando

Todos: ¬¬

_**El nuevo reality de rayearth….**_

_Próximamente__, solo en fanfiction…._

* * *

Ólaaaaa

jejej he aqui con otra idea media loca de fic, bueno en realidad bien loca ¬¬ esque entiendan la inspiracion se me revalso y tuve que hacer otro fic:P

espero sus reviews de este super trailer de mi nuevo fic oki?

Mattane!


	2. Participantes

Olaaa! he vueltooo amiwaas del Fanfictioon! jijiji siii. Estoos dias he estado inspiraada asi que traigo el primaeer capitulo de este fic, de los otros tambieen los he estadooo siguiiendo asique pronto actualizare, ademas de nuevooos fic qu estoy asiendo!

**

* * *

****Capitulo 1: El nuevo Concurso**

Nos encontramos en Tokio, mas precisamente en un estudio de grabación en donde se llevara a cabo su siguiente programa…

Conductor: Así es amigos! Inscríbanse para el nuevo reality del programa, solo deben llamar al 456984 y una de nuestras ejecutivas se conectara por ustedes.-se escucha un grito desde el publico-.mentira! es todo una farsa!

Conductor: seguridad por favor retire a ese loco desquiciado que nos esta bajando el rainting, bueno como iba diciendo el primer premio es 1 millón de dólares! Así que no dudes en llamar e inscribirte.

En una casa cualquiera se encuentra una chica de pelo castaño claro hasta media espalda, ojos verdes que veía televisión...

Anahis: Estoy aburrida -.- llamare a Latis para que me venga a hacer compañía .- marca un numero en su celular-.Latis?...si?...bien y tu?...estas ocupado?...puedes venir?...si?..Gracias……nos vemos….adiós. Que bien ahora no estaré aburrida.

Ding Dong

Anahis: Latis! Que rápido!

Latis: vivo al lado de tu casa ¬¬

Anahis: Es cierto u estoy aburrida ¿hagamos algo?

Latis: claro, podemos llamar a Hyo para que venga

Anahis: recuerda que esta de viaje para ser un shaman

Latis: es cierto…..veamos televisión

Anahis: pero si recién la veía!

Latis: pero ahora están dando otras cosas!

Anahis: esta bien ¬¬

Los chicos veían televisión, estaban viendo "Los padrinos Mágicos"

Anahis: esto es aburrido

Latis: que acaso no te gustan los padrinos mágicos??!!

Anahis: pues...si pero…

Latis: Haz osado decir que no os gustan ¬¬!

Anahis: tranquilo latis ñ.ñ

Latis: Pero quien es tan tonto para que no le gusten los padrinos mágicos!!!!

Anahis: será mejor que cambie de canal ¬¬.-cambio de canal y la dejo en un reality.-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Latis: Que las bananas dominaran el mundo?

Anahis: no tonto ¬¬ ¿Qué tal si participamos en ese reality?

Latis: Mmm no es mala idea. ¿Qué hay que hacer para entrar?

Anahis: hay que llamar a este numero…-la chica marco un numero-.Hola?...si?...como puedo entrar?...ok…..Gracias….adiós.

Latis: Que te dijeron?

Anahis: que debemos ir a esta dirección.

Latis: Que esperamos vamos!

Los chicos se dirigieron al lugar de la audición, ahí se encontraban varios chicos….

Sakura¿no crees que será emocionante esto Saske?

Saske: si, lo que sea…

Sakura: -.- y tu que opinas Naruto?

Naruto: Será increíble!!! No puedo esperar a entrar! Espero que den mucho Ramen! Si harto Ramen!

Sakura: ok…-.-u

Miroku: Miren a todas estas chicas bonitas, huí! No puedo esperar para conocerlas!

Sango: Excelencia usted nunca cambiara ¬¬

Kagome: Tranquila Sango u y tu que opinas Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: yo no quería venir, nose para que me obligaste Kagome.

Kagome: ¬¬ Inuyasha

Inuyasha: que?

Kagome: ABAJO!

Yugi: Yami no fue mala idea entrar cierto?

Yami: si, además que yo me estaba escapando de Nea, nose porque le dio hacerme un tour por la ciudad.

Yugi: -.-u

Natsumi: Mira toda esta gente, Ojala den harta comida -

Miyuki: Por favor compórtate Natsumi -.-

Latis: Si que hay gente..

Anahis: no pensé que a todos se les ocurriera la misma idea.

Voz: Por favor a todos los participantes, entren de uno en uno dejando sus datos en la planilla, gracias.

Anahis: Bien, ojala nos elijan.

Latis: ya veras que seremos los primeros a quien llamaran.

Después de una semana a los chicos los llamaron porque quedaron clasificados para participar.

Anahis: Estoy muy emocionada, ya quiero entrar.

Latis: Si, mira allí viene alguien.

.-Sean bienvenidos todos a _**La casa del anime**_

Inuyasha: Seshomaru?

Seshomaru: cállate Inuyasha, no preguntes ¬¬ ejem como iba diciendo, a cada uno de ustedes se les asignara una habitación, la cual deberán compartir, cada semana tendrán pruebas para ver si se quedan o no, el que pierda se va y el que gane tendrá un premio especial, espero que su estancia sea muy grata aquí. Ahora a cada uno les entregare un sobre donde viene su número de habitación y lo que deben hacer hoy.

Anahis. Que habitación te toco?

Latis: la 4 y a ti?

Anahis: la 2, nos veremos después

Latis: ok. Veamos la 4, aquí debe ser.

El chico entro a una habitación donde estaba otro participante.

Latis: Hola

.-He?

Latis: Como te llamas

.-mm ¬.¬ Inuyasha

Latis: Mmm eres raro¿Por qué tienes orejas?

Inuyasha: Y a ti que te importa? ¬¬

Latis: Tan solo preguntaba ¬¬

Inuyasha: Si claro ¬¬

.-Hola!

Inuyasha y Latis: Que quieres ¬¬

.-Tranquilos u Vengo en son de paz

Latis: Como te llamas?

.-Paris y ustedes?

Latis: Me llamo Latis.

Inuyasha: Inuyasha

Paris: Bueno espero que nos llevemos bien

Inuyasha: Da igual

Paris: Que simpático ¬¬

Latis: déjalo el es así ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anahis: Mmm ahí dice cuarto 2.-Entro a la habitación pero no vio a nadie-.Creo que soy la primera en llegar.-En eso entra alguien-.Hola, debes ser mi compañera de habitación.

.-Eso creo, quizás hubo un error

Anahis: O por dios, eres un hombre!

.-Si, quizás me dieron mal la habitación donde debía quedarme.

Anahis: Si..Como te llamas?

.-Yami y tu?

Anahis: me llamo Anahis. Mucho gusto

Yami: igualmente.-Y se estrechan las manos.

.-Hola¡Oh! Interrumpo algo¡Lo siento!

Anahis: No! No es lo que parece o////o

Yami: Solo nos saludábamos!

.-Ahhh, Mi nombre es Lucy!

Anahis: me llamo Anahis

Yami: y yo Yami

Lucy: Mucho gusto

Anahis y Yami: Igualmente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakúra: Mmm aquí dice cuarto 1, haber…-entra a la habitación y ve a una persona-.Hola mucho gusto!

.-Hola, mi nombre es Sango

Sakúra: Mucho gusto, me llamo Sakúra

Sango: Igualmente. Me gusta la venda que traes en tu cabeza.

Sakúra: Enserio? La uso porque me estoy entrenando para ser una Hokage!

Sango: Que bien.

Sakúra: Me gusta tu Bumerang, si que es grande u

Sango: Si, esque soy una exterminadora de Monstruos.

Sakúra: Oh! Que Genial.

.-Hola! Mucho gusto me llamo Kagome.

Sango: Kagome! Nos toco en la misma habitación!

Kagome: Si que bien.

Sakúra: Se conocen?

Kagome: Si! Viajamos juntas para reunir los fragmentos de la perla de chickon y poder derrotar a Naraku y a su ejército.

Sakúra: o.O Ahhh

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yugi: Me pregunto como le estará hiendo a Yami…-Abrió su habitación y encontró a dos jóvenes cambiándose de ropa-.O/////O Los Siento!

.-No hay problema pequeño

.-Puedes entrar

Yugi: Ha…si! Me...llamo...Yugi!

.-Yo soy Natsumi y ella en Miyuki.

Miyuki: Mucho gusto.

Natsumi: Somos Policías, así que no te portes mal, porque podríamos arrestarte Jajajaja

Miyuki: Natsumi, por favor no lo asustes -.-u

Natsumi: Es solo una broma

Miyuki: Hey y Yugi?.-Solo se veía humo de la puerta para afuera.

Yugi: No quiero volver a entrar ahí ¬.¬u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saske: Espero que ese entupido de Naruto no sepa donde esta mi cuarto ¬¬….-El chico abrió la puerta.

.-Saske! Que genial no? Nos toco en la misma habitación así podremos hablarnos por las noches y todo eso! No es genial?!

Saske: Maldición ¬¬

.-Hola! Soy Miroku.

Naruto: Hola Miroku como estas? Soy Naruto!

Miroku: y yo que pensé que estaría con chicas hermosas… He? Así mucho gusto ¬.¬. Y el quien es?

Naruto: El es Saske somos compañeros de practica! Porque seremos los mejores Hokages!!!

Saske: No te metas conmigo y no tendrás problemas ¬¬

Miroku: Que simpático ¬¬ deberías ser amigo de Inuyasha

Saske: ¬¬

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos después de las presentaciones estaban reunidos en el patio para su primera prueba….

**Continuara…..**

* * *

Bueenooo hastaaa ahi lo dejeeee plisss dejen reviews! porque sin reviews no tengo inspiracion ok? aganaaalo por mi . Buenooo nada mas que decir. Hastaa el proximo capitulo!

Mattane!


End file.
